Un Hecho que Origina una Historia
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Aquellos ojos zafiros le eran demasiado atractivos a su punto de ver. Amaba observarlos, pero aquella tristeza reflejada en ellos hacía que algo en su interior deseara abrazar a aquella joven y no dejarla escapar. ¿Cuál era el secreto que explicara el dolor de aquella joven? ¿Cuál era la razón de su propio interés en ella? ¿Por qué Ran es la dificultad más grande a superar? ¿Celos?
1. Capitulo 1 - Sentimiento Inesperado

Hola a todos.

Bueno, esta es mi primero entrada oficial al fandom de DC, ya que todas mis historias han sido únicamente de MK por lo que no las colgué aquí.

Esta es una historia que realmente es basada en un sueño raro que tuve, que al despertarme me hizo preguntarme, ¿y por qué no?

Debo advertir que todas las parejas canon serán nombradas y ``triunfaran´´ en esta historia. Al principio puede parecer algo que no es, pero invito a darle una oportunidad, leer y comentar.

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC y MK no me pertenece, únicamente me atrevo a sacarlos de sus habituales rutinas y ponerlos en situaciones diferentes.

* * *

 _Capitulo 1: Sentimiento Inesperado_

Era un lunes por la mañana cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar en una habitación donde una chica de cabello castaño revuelto comenzó a desperezarse mientras intentaba apagar la alarma que procedía de su móvil que ya marcaba las 8:00 a.m.

Al ver la hora pego un salto de la cama, realmente era mucho más tarde de lo que debería, al parecer la noche anterior no puso bien a alarma.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se digirió al cuarto de baño de su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y seguidamente vestirse deprisa, coger su mochica y salir de la habitación.

Esa chica no era otra que Aoko Nakamori, quien desde hacia años había sido enviada a una escuela interna por problemas familiares.

La joven prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado a la que ahora era su nueva vida, es más, prefería estar ahí, encerrada todos los días exceptuando los sábados a tener que estar en su verdadera casa conviviendo con su padre y la que desde hacía cinco años era su madrastra.

Corrió con fuerza por los pasillos de aquel internado. Saltando por los escalones que llevaban a la planta baja, donde estaba el aula al que debía entrar.

Tan rápido iba que no pudo evitar que al doblar una esquina se chocara contra otra persona, que dejó caer innumerables libros y algunos papeles más que ella. Con algo de torpeza volvió a ponerse en pie, y recogió todas sus pertenencias después de susurrar una leve disculpa.

Al quedar solo un libro en el suelo, extendió su mano para recogerlo, pesando que era el suyo de matemáticas, pero al posar su mano sobre el, la articulación de la otra persona hizo lo mismo, tocándose ambos, levantando la joven apresuradamente la cabeza, topándose con unos ojos zafiros.

Contuvo la respiración, deseando no ruborizarse, aunque bien sabía que su deseo no se había visto complacido, ya que sentía demasiado calor en sus pómulos. El chico que estaba frente a ella le dirigió una sonrisa, ayudando a que su rubor fuera aún más notorio. Maldijo en su fuero interno su timidez, así como también que el joven frente a ella fuera tan jodidamente atractivo.

— Kaito, ¿qué haces? — habló una voz desde detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver a una de sus profesoras, Ran Mouri, la encargada de enseñarles literatura, una mujer a la que sinceramente odiaba.

— Lo siento Ran — se disculpó el muchacho ojiazul, para después recoger el libro, y después de giñar un ojo a la castaña se marchó tras la otra mujer.

Aoko estaba algo confundida, pero aún así siguió su camino hacia clase, rezando para que su profesor de matemáticas no hubiera llegado todavía, pero para su desgracia, sus ruegos no fueron oídos y fue castigada a estar diez minutos en el pasillo.

A parte de aquello no hubo más problemas en la mañana, llegando finalmente a la hora de descanso en la que aprovechó para reunirse con su compañera de habitación, Akako Koizumi.

— Podrías haberme despertado esta mañana — habló nada más llegar a su lado bajo aquel árbol sin hojas.

— Lo intenté pero es difícil hacerlo cuando la persona en sí no se queda quieta — dijo sonriendo con sorna — Me gustaría saber con que soñabas para no parar quieta.

— Soñaba que un conejito de pascua me quitaba mi reloj mientras una bruja parecida a ti me tiraba bolas de fuego mientras corría por un campo de rosas — expresó riendo.

— Tonta…— pronunció queriendo parecer enfadada, pero le era imposible ocultar la risa que comenzaba a escapar de sus labios. Realmente parecía mentira que en sus primeras semanas juntas se hubieran llevado mal.

— Bruja — respondió con simpleza riendo juntas. Akako era como su hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo y que siempre necesito.

Recostó la cabeza en sus piernas, sintiendo como ella acariciba los mechones de su castaño cabello.

— ¿Has llamado a Saguru? — interrogó mirando fijamente a sus ojos rojos, viendo como ella con una sonrisa triste negaba con la cabeza — Le extrañas, ¿verdad?

— Cada segundo — suspiró tristemente recordando a su castaño.

— Pronto volverá de Inglaterra, ya lo verás, después de todo seguro que él no deja de recordar a su amada pelirroja — dijo

La de cabellos rojizos se ruborizó completamente ante las palabras de su _querida_ amiga. Sabía que Saguru era el primero en querer volver, pero no podía evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas volverlo a ver lo antes posible.

Un timbre sonó dando final al pequeño descanso, haciendo que las dos chicas se levantaran para ir a las clases que tenían a continuación, siendo la primera de dibujo.

Tomaron rápidamente sus carpetas y fueron hacia el aula de arte, su sorpresa fue que al llegar allí no se encontraron a su viejo profesor, sino a uno más joven, no mucho mayor que ellas, y que en esos momentos era rodeado por todas las chicas de la clase, mientras los chicos lo miraban con asco.

Aoko al principio no lo creyó, pero al ver como de nuevo su vista se posaba en ella no tuvo dudas, realmente aquel hombre era el mismo con el que se había chocado aquella mañana. Vio como una sonrisa pícara se plasmó en la cara de su nuevo profesor, haciendo que de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, sin que esto pasara desapercibido para su compañera que la codeó sonriendo.

Rápidamente Aoko se dirigió a su sitio correspondiente intentando que su rubor se eliminase, pero cuando lo consiguió no pudo evitar el maldecir al llegar a su sitio. Estaba tan sorprendida que se le había olvidado que ella estaba sentada justo a un lado de su instructor. Tomó asiento y sacó sus materiales como buena alumna que era y esperó a que el escándalo finalizase, eso sí, ella no se libró de algunas palabras de burla de su amiga.

Finalmente, Kaito logró calmar a las masas, sentándose cada una en su sitio, dando así paso a las presentaciones.

— Hola, buenas tardes a todos. Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de dibujo y además, también de música. Espero que nos llevemos bien — saludó esbozando al final una sonrisa que hizo que más de una suspirara, mientras otras se ruborizaban y bajaban las cabeza…siendo de este último grupo Aoko la única.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con el señor Mouri? — inquirió uno de sus compañeros curioso de saber la razón de la sustitución.

— Ha decidido dejar su puesto por un tiempo…O quizás para siempre — informó dejando a todos desconcertados — Bueno, el tema es que por hoy os dejaré que no hagáis nada, pero el próximo día empezaremos a trabajar, así que no olvidéis ninguno de vuestros materiales.

Después de aquello la hora siguió tranquila. Todos hablaban en pequeños grupo riendo de algunas bromas. Aoko y Akako no eran la excepción, habían decidido unirse a un grupo, donde lo más comentado era el nuevo profesor. Todos se habían sorprendido de la baja del señor Kogoro Mouri, quien antes de ser profesor fue policía, para después intentar ser detective, siendo esto último imposible para él. Finalmente estudió para ser profesor. Todos sabían que Ran, la profesora de literatura era su hija, y que en un pasado fue mandada allí por falta de recursos de ambos padres.

Aunque ese cambio era extraño, la mayoría de los alumnos creían que estaba bien, ya que al tener un profesor más joven, seguramente los trataría con mejor entendimiento.

Los días comenzaron a pasar asistiendo a sus nuevas clases de música y arte, siendo estas las que peor le salían a cierta castaña que pasaba los días en el aula de dibujo intentando hacer el trabajo que les había sido mandado, que era nada más que un dibujo de doble interpretación. A todos les costaba hacer aquello, pero más a ella, que sinceramente no tenía ni idea de dibujar. Sus esfuerzos y resultados no eran ignorados por su tutor, que aunque en ningún momento dijo nada, notaba que aquella alumna intentaba aquello con todas sus ganas sin resultados.

Fue un lunes a primeros de diciembre cuando al fin se atrevió a cruzar palabras con ella. Por alguna razón aquella chica le era extraña, era diferente al resto, ¿por qué? Esa respuesta no la sabía, estaba seguro de que la encontraría, pero necesitaba tiempo, ¿cuánto? Ni idea.

— Nakamori — la llamó viendo como ella lentamente levantaba su cabeza y fijaba su vista en él — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La joven no pudo entonar palabra cuando otra chica sentada mucho más detrás levantó la mano con insistencia llamándolo a gritos. Kaito bajo la cabeza y bufó por lo bajo. Aquella chica, Sakura, era una de las más problemáticas del grupo, además de que jamás hacía nada, al menos en sus clases.

— Profesor — lo volvió a llamar con un tono cantarín que hizo que la vena de su frente se hiciera notar — Ayúdeme a mí, que no me sale.

— Siento decirte que no pienso ayudarte — contestó simplemente para sorpresa de la joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

— ¿Por qué a mí no y a Nakamori sí? ¿Acaso ella es especial? — cuestionó mirando fulminantemente a Aoko que se hizo la desentendida.

— A diferencia de ti, Nakamori ha estado trabajando todos los días que llevamos de clase, sin embargó tú no lo has ni intentando, por eso no te ayudaré, al menos hasta que vea que lo intentas.

Sakura no dijo ninguna palabra más, simplemente giró su rostro, moviendo exageradamente aquella cabellera reluciente. El chico no le dio importancia y volvió la vista a Aoko, poniéndose a su lado para ver el folio en blanco con varias marcas de haber borrado seguidamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? — susurró suavemente haciendo que los nervios de la chica aumentaran.

— No es que no lo entienda, es simplemente que no me sale — explicó intentado no mirarle — No soy buena dibujando.

— Esto es simplemente práctica, si te parece bien podemos empezar a practicar cuando tengas alguna hora libre — pensó mientras observaba la rigidez de la castaña.

— T-Tengo horas libres todas las tardes de 19:00 a 20:00.

— Entonces a esa hora te espero en el departamento de arte e intentó que puedas hacerlo sin problemas — sonrió amablemente cuando al fin la chica le miró directamente al rostro.

El timbre sonó en ese momento para satisfacción de la ojiazul que no sabía como ocultar el rubor que ese hombre le provocaba simplemente observándola. Cogió sus cosas apresuradamente para irse después de musitar un _``Gracias´´._

Sabía que esa tarde tendría que volver a verlo y lo peor, estando ella completamente sola, por lo que la atención de él estaría completamente en ella. Le hubiera gustado declinar la oferta solo para librarse de que aquella mirada volviera a fijarse en ella, pero realmente iba demasiado mal en su asignatura, por lo que no podía decir que no, a menos que quisiera que su familia se presentara allí.

Las horas pasaron mientras ella seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza sin saber que pensar, hasta que la hora de música llegó, teniendo que enfrentarse de nuevo a aquel que desde esa tarde sería algo así como un ``profesor particular´´. Le resultaba patético ser tan mala en esa asignatura hasta el punto de necesitar esa ayuda, solo Akako sabría de ello, pues no quería que las risas hicieran eco.

Kaito comentaba que dentro de dos semanas tendría lugar un concierto benéfico en aquella escuela y que por lo tanto debían prepararse, por ello la semana próxima les diría como se elegirían a las personas que tocarían algún instrumento o cantarían. Era el colmo, creía que ese año se libraría de nuevo, ya que Kogoro siempre elegía a Sakura dado que era la única interesada en conseguir protagonismo. Suspiró para después mirar que el reloj marcaba que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría su lección con ese joven que en esos momentos decía cuales serían las canciones del evento.

La hora llegó, y ese irritante ruido que marcaba la libertad volvió a sonar, pero ella no se fue, permaneció sentada ante la mirada del chico de ojos azules que esperaba pacientemente a que todos sus alumnos salieran de allí. Cuando le ofreció su ayuda se le olvidó que la hora antes tenía clase con ella, además de que él era el único que tenía la llave del departamento. Viendo que al fin todos se habían ido y que los pasillos estaban silenciosos se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, y ella al verlo le imitó dirigiéndose ambos en silencio hacia el lugar.

Ya dentro, ambos se sentaron y Aoko comenzó a sacar los materiales necesarios, pero la mano de él la paró, como lo hizo aquella mañana donde lo vio por primera vez. Alzó la vista y vio como sus ojos zafiros observaban con detenimiento los suyos.

— Hoy no te ayudaré con el dibujo — habló retirando la vista y sentándose frente a ella — Por hoy solo quiero que hablemos — sonrió gentilmente.

— ¿Por qué? — interrogó sin comprender su actitud.

— Eres la única alumna que aún hoy sigo sin saber como es y por qué está aquí — explicó viendo como la mirada de la joven se ensombrecía — Todos estáis aquí por algo que hicisteis mal en su momento, y aunque la mayoría se arrepiente, otros no. Pero tu caso es extraño, nadie, ni siquiera el director sabe que ocurrió contigo, lo único que se sabe es que fue tu padre el que te trajo aquí junto a una mujer que sabemos que no es tu madre, además de que él no quiso dar explicaciones ni detalles de ti. Alguno que otro profesor dice que eres una persona que aunque parezca inofensiva puede saltarte al cuello en cualquier momento — expresó recordando lo que Ran dijo aquel día cuando él mismo chocó contra aquella joven que estaba frente a ella — No suelo hacer caso a las opiniones de nadie, por eso quiero que tú me lo digas. ¿Qué clase de persona eres Aoko Nakamori?

— Suficiente — manifestó la chica levantándose de la silla, fijando su vista dolida en el castaño — No he venido aquí para ser interrogada por nadie, mucho menos por usted — dijo para recoger rápidamente sus cosas y salir de allí sin volver la vista atrás.

Kaito suspiró pesadamente, Ran ya le había advertido ese mediodía de que no intentase ni se interesase por aquella joven que únicamente le podría traer problemas, pero él, siempre aventurero se arriesgó a ello. Realmente esa joven era extraña, incluso cuando se fue mostró respeto hacia su persona, ¿qué habría hecho en el pasado para estar ahí? No lo sabía, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

Sonrió tontamente al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Podría ser porque ella le recordaba a él cuando era joven? Imposible.

Una figura femenina subía rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al piso donde ella tenía su habitación. Sus ojos amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas. ¿Por qué ese imbécil tenía que escarbar en sus heridas más profundas? Él no era nadie para meterse en su vida, ni él ni nadie tenía derecho a interrogarla, eso era algo que todos sus profesores terminaron teniendo claro, ¿por qué él no preguntaba antes de hacerle aquellas cuestiones?

Abrió y cerró rápidamente la puerta de su habitación. No quería que nadie viera como aquellas gotas saladas volvían a invadir su rostro. Llevaba años sin llorar, más específicamente desde aquel día antes de que la llevaran allí. Jamás se había achancado ante los problemas, ni siquiera en sus primeras semanas en aquel lugar, entonces…¿por qué aquellas palabras habían conseguido hacerlo? ¿Sería por qué ese hombre tenía importancia para ella? Imposible.

Los días pasaron, y con ellos una semana entera pasó sin que ella volviera siquiera a mirarle, y sin que él intentara arreglar nada, sabía que no debía haber hecho aquel acto imprudente, y ahora que lo había hecho no sabía como arreglarlo, por ello no debía volverse a dejar llevar por sus instintos y esta vez pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Llegó el día en que le tocaría explicar la forma de elegir a los participantes del concierto, y fue entonces cuando su gran idea llegó. Era arriesgada, pero puede que efectiva, además, nadie podría cuestionarle por ello. Ese día cuando todos comenzaron a llegar fijó su vista en la de ojos zafiros que iba hablando con aquella pelirroja que decían que cantaba de maravilla. Cuando todos llegaron y se sentaron él se levantó de su asiento, decidido a empezar su plan.

— Buenas tardes — saludó siendo respondido por casi todos los alumnos — Os voy a explicar la forma en que elegiremos a los participantes del evento. Finalmente he decidido que se hará obligatoriamente una prueba de canto, y ya será libre el que quiera presentarse a otra prueba.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, pero no tardó en desaparecer ya que las críticas no se hicieron callar. Nadie, o más bien casi nadie quería hacer aquella prueba, menos siendo de canto, eso era algo que ya se esperaba, pero la verdad es que en cierto modo debía hacerla también para cambiar un poco la costumbre de que siempre cantaran y tocaran los mismos. Finalmente a regañadientes todos tuvieron que aceptar, siendo evaluados durante la siguiente hora uno por uno sin que nadie a parte de Kaito pudiera escucharlos.

Uno por uno fueron entrando hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de la castaña. Realmente había escuchado voces muy bellas para el concierto, y ninguna pertenecía a las que siempre eran elegidas, pero por alguna razón, la única voz que quería oír era la de ella. Con sutileza y sin ser notado, encendió una grabadora que descansaba en la mesa, todo antes de que ella entrara.

— Aoko Nakamori — la llamó viendo como entraba con una actitud defensiva — Antes de que empieces quiero disculparme por lo del otro día, no tenía derecho a meterme en tus asuntos. Espero que puedas perdonarme y podamos empezar pronto con la ayuda para la clase de dibujo — dijo dejando sin palabras a la chica que finalmente asintió con las mejillas bastante ruborizadas, seguramente por el frío — Una vez arreglado, por favor elige una canción y canta por lo menos el estribillo.

— Disculpe profesor, pero no pienso participar en el concierto navideño, por ello veo una perdida de tiempo el hacer esto.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que tu familia te vea? — cuestionó levantándose de su asiento poniéndose justo delante de ella.

— Mi familia jamás ha venido — escupió con un tono dolido.

— Entiendo…Si no quieres participar no lo harás, pero necesito que hagas la prueba de todas formas. No te elegiré, lo prometo — aseguró con una mirada tierna que hizo que el color rojo de las mejillas de la ojiazul aumentara.

No puso más pegas y después de escoger una canción que para su parecer era la más fácil comenzó a cantar intentando no desafinar.

Realmente había escuchado voces mejores aquella tarde, pero sin duda la suya sería la única que se quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria. Esa voz tan frágil y dolida hizo eco en lo más profundo de su ser, parecía tan desprotegida…Le daban ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo y todos, pero eso era algo que no le estaba permitido, ¿no?

Con todo aquel asunto aclarado, su ayuda a la chica comenzó, aunque no eran precisamente serios aquellos ratos que pasaban juntos. Ella a las tres clases comenzó a abrirse más a él al igual que él hacia con ella. Las bromas de vez en cuando los hacían reír. Estaban a gusto el uno con el otro, nada más era necesario. Estaba claro que esa extraña familiaridad no era sabida por nadie más que ellos, aunque había una chica que comenzaba a sospecharla desde aquel día donde el castaño defendió a la ojiazul, por ello, decidió comprobar su teoría aquel día frío a mediados de enero. Aquel día su profesor de educación física faltó por una excursión con chicos algo menores que ellos. Por casualidad, el que se encargó de vigilarlos fue Kaito, aunque Sakura bien sabía que no había sido obra del destino que él fuera el elegido para aquella labor.

Sin levantar sospechas dio la idea de que todos jugaran a voleibol, incluyendo a los chicos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y después de obtener la aprobación de su vigilante fueron a los vestuarios a ponerse la ropa de deporte. Cabía decir que era bastante fresquita dado el tiempo que hacía, pero en el gimnasio hacia demasiada calor dado el aislamiento térmico.

Kaito no apartaba su vista de la castaña que nada más comenzar el juego no paraba de moverse por todo el campo intentando ser de utilidad a su equipo. No siempre le daba bien, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Fue en cierto momento cuando la rubia sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño bote lleno de agua, y siendo vista por Kaito lo derramó justo en el sitio en que Aoko debía pisar. Antes de que él pudiera advertirla ella resbaló y cayó de cabeza al suelo, sin tener tiempo de poner las manos para evitar el golpe más fuerte.

No tardó ni medio segundo el levantarse y correr a socorrerla, apartando a todos los que se encontraban en su camino con urgencia, haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica de ojos verdes creciera mientras él viendo las heridas de la chica en las rodillas decidió llevarla a la enfermería. El suelo utilizado para hacer el gimnasio era muy duro, y las heridas aunque fueran leves debían de ser tratadas si no quería que se infectaran, pero antes de salir miró a la rubia.

— No creas que saldrás impune de esto Enomoto —advirtió viendo como la sonrisa gatuna de ella se agrandaba, finalmente salió de allí yéndose con la castaña entre sus brazos.

— Kaito — lo llamó una voz conocida con preocupación. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Ran corriendo hacia él — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde llevas a Nakamori?

— A la enfermería, es mejor tratar las heridas aunque sean leves — sonrió para despreocupar a la de ojos violetas — Por favor, encárgate de la clase mientras tanto — pidió volviendo a seguir su camino, dejando a aquella joven con una mirada todavía más llena de preocupación en sus ojos, que en antaño habían lucido inocentes y que ahora lo miraban con seriedad.

Abrió la puerta con la ayuda de Aoko para ver que dentro de la sala no estaba la enfermera que a todas horas debía estar. Seguramente habría salido a dar una vuelta o a tomarse un café. Suspiró mirando a la joven que aún mantenía en sus brazos, al parecer debería curarle las heridas él mismo.

La colocó con delicadeza en una de las camillas que había, siendo esta la más alejada y también donde el aire caliente llegaba más fuertemente. Debía de tener cuidado o sino la chica se resfriaría. Tomó el recipiente que en su interior albergaban aquel líquido rojizo y después de mojar un algodón con él, lo restregó con sutiliza por la rodilla de la chica que se mordía el labio inferior para soportar el escozor sin quejarse. Realmente Kaito estaba teniendo cuidado, pero eso no hacía que la herida no doliera. Finalmente vendó la herida por el riesgo de infección. Acabado su trabajo se sentó junto a la chica acariciando su cabellera, haciendo que sus ojos zafiros y los de ella se conectaran.

— Lo siento — se disculpó ella bajando la cabeza — Si me hubiera fijado mejor no me hubiera caído.

— La culpa no es tuya sino de Enomoto que tiró agua en el suelo para hacerte caer — habló levantando su rostro delicadamente por el mentón viendo como aquellos ojos seguían denotando tristeza, un sentimiento que le gustaría borrar de ellos — ¿Por qué siempre estas triste? — interrogó sin poder resistirse. Necesitaba saber la razón de por qué aquella joven con hermosa sonrisa siempre tenía aquella mirada llena de tristeza.

— Y-Yo — murmuró extrañada.

El joven miraba hacia aquellos labios que parecían intentar formar palabras, pero únicamente conseguían decir sílabas sueltas. No pudiéndose resistir comenzó ha acercarse lentamente a aquellos labios, mientras la muchacha lo notaba, quedándose muda al ver como lentamente aquel hombre estaba a milímetros de sus labios. Cerró los ojos esperando ese contacto que nunca llegó, ya que al oír el sonido la puerta abriéndose ambos abrieron sus ojos y Kaito se separó de ella, dejándola sumida en el frío.

A continuación apareció aquella mujer de unos cincuenta años y de cabello azabache. Se acercó con preocupación a ella al ver la venda en su rodilla y algún pequeño raspón el la cara y brazos. Kaito al ver que ella estaba bien atendida se despidió con un simple adiós y se fue sin volver a mirar a la castaña.

Al salir de aquel lugar pudo ver al fin con claridad todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, así como también lo que casi había hecho. ¿Qué narices estaba pensando? Parece ser que directamente no estaba pensando cuando casi besa a la joven. Aquello podría hacer que le echaran de aquel trabajo, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo realmente importante era que a él le abrirían un expediente y a ella…quien sabe lo que le harían a ella.

— Kaito — articuló aquella voz que tanto conocía — ¿Te has encaprichado de Nakamori?

— Ran — la mencionó viendo la mirada de preocupación de ella — No digas estupideces, ¿cómo iba a…?

— Te conozco Kaito, llevamos años conociéndonos. Esa mirada que tenías lo decía todo — explicó jalándolo de su brazo hacia el pasillo — ¿Sabes lo que podría ocurrir si la gente se entera de ello?

— Claro que lo sé Ran — afirmó el castaño revolviendo su cabello más de lo que ya lo tenía.

— Dime que no ha pasado nada — suplicó haciendo que el chico la mirara directamente a los ojos.

— No ha pasado nada — aseguró. Realmente no había sucedido nada, casi pero no.

— Menos mal — suspiró aliviada y soltó al ojiazul — Vigila lo que haces Kaito, no te metas en un lío por uno de tus caprichos.

— Tranquila Ran, no pasará — la tranquiló dándole un abrazo. Aoko debía de ser realmente un capricho, no podía ser otra cosa, o más bien no debía de serlo, aunque bien sabía que se estaba mintiendo al negarse lo evidente.

Lo que la pareja no sabía, es que desde las sombras aquella castaña de ojos zafiros los miraba con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. ¿Acaso jamás podría dejar de sentirse así? ¿Por qué aquel hombre había jugado de aquel modo con ella? Miraba a Ran y veía que realmente su parecido con ella era mucho, por ello solo una respuesta se presentaba en su mente, una respuesta demasiado amarga para ella.

Después de aquel día Aoko no le miraba ni a él ni a Ran. Comenzó a faltar a las clases de arte y de música solo para no tener que enfrentarse a él. No podía hacer lo mismo con las de literatura, pero en ella varias veces dio a notar su enfado hacia su profesora. Puede que ella no hubiera sido la que hizo que Kaito hiciera aquello, pero sí la causante de que Kaito la hubiera utilizado.

Kaito no hizo nada al respecto, o al menos no delante de la castaña. No podía estar sin verla, era ridículo pero no podía refrenar aquella necesidad que era el verla y contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules durante horas. Su necesidad de ella era demasiada, la deseaba tener de nuevo a su lado, volver a escuchar sus risas, ver aquellas mejillas suyas tiñéndose de rojo, y también cumplir aquella misión que se impuso como propia de conseguir que aquellos ojos zafiro reflejaran alegría por él, solo por él.

Las semanas seguían su curso hasta llegar el trece de febrero, día en que el centro entero era decorado por los jóvenes para aquella fiesta que se llevaría a cabo aquel viernes catorce, el día de San Valentín. Él jamás había visto importancia en esta fiesta, y seguía sin hacerlo realmente, pero lo que si sabía era que quería que la castaña estuviera junto a él en la velada. Miraba por la ventana como los nubarrones oscuros llenaban el cielo mientras sus alumnos dibujaban el que era su siguiente trabajo; un diseño para la pieza de porcelana que debían hacer en el próximo trimestre. Aunque como desde hacía semanas, ella no estaba junto a ellos. Se preguntaba donde estaría durante aquellas horas, ¿se vería con alguien? Negó la cabeza con insistencia y cogió los auricurales de su bolsillo y los conectó a su móvil para después reproducir aquella pista que grabó aquella tarde de diciembre, escuchando una vez tras otra la voz dolida de Aoko, recordando así todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían compartido juntos, así como también la tarde de enero en que él lo arruinó todo cuando guiado por sus deseos estuvo a punto de besarla, suceso que de no ser por la enfermera del centro hubiera hecho. Al principio pensó en que aquello fue un golpe de suerte, ahora lo veía como la peor de las desgracias.

El timbre volvió a sonar despertándolo de su ensoñación viendo como los alumnos abandonaban la sala uno a uno, cerró los ojos con pesar. Esa hora la tenía libre, pero realmente no tenía ganas de moverse.

Una mano en su hombro hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos viendo frente a él el rostro del director. Jii Konosuke, el que también en un pasado fue amigo de su padre lo miraba con seriedad, diciéndole sin la necesidad de palabras que tenían que hablar con urgencia. Pausó la reproducción y se quitó los cascos para después dejarlo todo sobre la mesa, viendo que el anciano ya había cerrado la puerta con pestillo y se había sentado en una de las sillas libres.

— Kaito, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar sin tapujos, ¿o me equivoco? — manifestó posando su mirada en el castaño que afirmó con la cabeza — Dime, ¿hay algo que te molesta con Nakamori?

Los ojos del más joven se abrieron al verse descubierto por aquel hombre. ¿Acaso Aoko habría dicho algo? No, ella no había podido ser capaz de decir nada…Era imposible.

El carraspeó del mayor hizo que dejara sus pensamientos de lado, fijando su vista en la de él.

— No, no hay nada que me moleste — contestó desviando en cierto momento la mirada, haciendo que su acompañante suspirara pesadamente.

— Kaito, estudié psicología para entender mejor los gestos, es inútil que mientas — avisó masajeándose la sienes — Sé que entre tú y esa jovencita ocurre algo. No hace falta ser muy inteligente para saberlo. Sus constantes faltas a tus clases, tus miradas hacia ella y la forma en que ella ha estado desde que la llevaste aquel día a la enfermería son pruebas demasiado contundentes Kaito.

— Si ya sabe lo que ocurre no se por que me pregunta — musitó desviando su vista hacia la ventana.

— Porque quiero darte un consejo — confesó llamando la atención del chico — No quiero que desperdicies esta oportunidad por mantener tu puesto en este lugar.

— ¿D-De que oportunidad habla? — inquirió enrojecido.

— Se te nota a leguas que Nakamori despierta en ti cierto…interés que va mucho más allá de ello, ¿me equivoco? — solo recibió una negación — Si realmente sientes algo verdadero por ella, te aconsejo que no pierdas el tiempo y aclares las cosas antes de que alguien te la arrebate. Este es un consejo que alguien debió de darme años atrás, si lo hubieran hecho no hubiera perdido al amor de mi vida — suspiró sumiéndose en los recuerdos del pasado.

— Haber si he entendido bien, ¿usted me está diciendo que deje todo y vaya a declararme a Aoko? — cuestionó recibiendo una afirmación — ¿No habrá represalias hacia ninguno?

— No las habrá, y te aseguro que nadie sabrá de lo que ocurre, al menos hasta que tú dejes de trabajar — aseguró levantándose del asiento — La decisión está en tus manos, haz lo que te parezca mejor Kaito.

Y así el director salió de la sala viendo al chico que en aquellos momentos tenía una sonrisa de emoción en sus labios. Suspiró, realmente Kaito era demasiado parecido a Toichi,

La mañana de aquel viernes Kaito fue a dirección, y allí presentó oficialmente su dimisión a Jii que con una sonrisa la aceptó y le pidió que se quedara a la fiesta y que durante ella intentara arreglar las cosas.

Realmente aquella celebración no fue demasiado, simplemente era una simple escapada de la realidad amarga de casi todos los que estaban allí. A pesar de no ser una gran celebración como la de Navidad, todos se divertían, pero una persona no estaba allí. El castaño suspiró, al parecer no podría arreglar las cosas con ella.

Aquel lugar lleno de gente lo estaba asfixiando, por ello se decidió a salir al exterior, aquel lugar que seguramente en aquellos momentos estaría solo, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio a su amada allí, sentada en uno de los escalones de aquella pequeña escalera que dirigía al patio.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, sentándose finalmente a su lado, aunque nada más ser visto por ella, la chica intentó ponerse en pie e irse, pero él lo impidió tomando su brazo, haciéndola caer en sus brazos. Vio la sorpresa, la tristeza y la rabia reflejadas en sus hermosos ojos azules, y antes de que ella dijera algo la abrazó con fuerza, con anhelo, llevaba demasiado tiempo queriéndola tener así para él.

— Por favor no te muevas — suplicó posando su cabeza sobre su hombro — No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, ¿entendiste?

— Déjame en paz — habló con un tono lleno de amargura — ¡No soy un juguete ni segundo plato de nadie! — exclamó dolida intentando deshacerse de aquellos brazos que la tenían rodeada.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo seas? ¿A qué te refieres? — interrogó extrañado sin dejarla separarse de él.

— Si tu querida Ran te ha rechazado no vengas ahora a mí, ¡suéltame! — aulló con ojos húmedos.

— Escúchame — demandó tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara — Entre Ran y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos de la adolescencia nada más.

— Si, y ahora yo soy tonta y nací ayer — inquirió con ironía.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? — cuestionó viendo la desconfianza de ella — ¡Solo te quiero a ti Aoko! ¿Enserio crees que si quisiera a Ran estaría aquí pidiendo tú atención en lugar de intentar ganármela? — preguntó viendo que ella seguía sin creerle — ¡Acabo de dejar este trabajo para estar contigo niña tonta! — gritó finalmente viendo al fin como una reacción se formaba en su rostro, una de sorpresa.

— ¿C-Có-Cómo que has…?

— He presentado esta mañana mi dimisión formal — añadió acariciando el rostro de la chica — ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

— ¿E-Entonces no te gusta Ran?

— Claro que no, Ran es como una hermana para mí, nada más — aseguró viendo la mirada conmovida de ella — Quiero estar contigo Aoko, solo si tú también deseas estar conmigo.

— ¡Claro que quiero idiota! — aseguró dejándose refugiar en sus brazos que la abrazaban con cariño y le daban calor — Yo t-te amo Kaito.

— Y yo a ti Aoko, y yo a ti — reveló tomando de nuevo y con más delicadeza el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y finalmente la besó, esta vez sin enfermeras que lo interrumpieran.

No fue un beso de mucha duración, ya que duró pocos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para él. Sabía que no debía presionar a la chica con aquella nueva situación de ambos, y no pensaba hacerlo. A fin de cuentas una relación no se estructura en un día.


	2. Capitulo 2 - La Confianza es de Cristal

Hola, aquí vengo con otra entrega de esta historia.

RanKudoi: Sí, Kaito es tan él, y no sería el mismo sino protegiera a su Aoko.

Gracias Ran-luna13 por añadir esta historia a favoritos y seguirla.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de DC y MK no me pertenecen, solo los pongo en situaciones diferentes para crear nuevas historias y hechos que originan las historias.

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: La Confianza es de Cristal_

Aquel viernes quedaría siempre en sus memorias, así como también estaría aquel sábado quince, en el que Kaito quedó con su ahora novia para dar una vuelta. Aquella noche fue la última que durmió bajo el techo de aquel centro y después de comentarle lo ocurrido a Ran se marchó, cargando sus maletas en su coche blanco.

Después de aquello esperó tranquilamente a que la joven apareciera, lo que no sabía era que la razón de su retraso era porque una conversación era llevada a sus espaldas.

— No se te ocurra hacerle daño sino quieres que yo misma tome cartas en el asunto — amenazaba la mayor de ojos violetas sin quitar la vista de encima a la más joven.

— No pienso hacerlo. Amo a Kaito — confesó la ojiazul deshaciéndose del agarre de Ran — No te metas en nuestra relación — dijo encaminándose a la salida.

— Nakamori — la llamó haciendo que la chica parara y la mirara — Él ya ha sufrido suficiente.

Y con eso se dio fin a aquella extraña conversación entre aquellas dos mujeres que solo buscaban la felicidad del de cabellos revueltos. Aoko salió al fin de aquel centro viendo como su amado la esperaba apoyado en su coche, así como también vio que una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios al verla. Ella llevaba un chaleco de cuello alto de color amarillo pastel y una falda rosa clara, eso sí, teniendo encima una chaqueta no demasiado abrigadora de color marrón claro. Kaito sin embargo llevaba unos vaqueros y al parecer un chaleco también de cuello alto, pero en negro, cubierto por una chaqueta verde militar.

Bajó las escaleras que conducían hacia él, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de desaprobación de los dos guardias que vigilaban que nadie se fuera sin la aprobación del director. Finalmente llegó junto al chico, que en forma de saludo depositó un casto beso en sus labios, tomándola por un breve instante por la cintura.

— ¿Acaso te has arreglado para mí? — saludó sonriendo con aquella sonrisa pícara

— Buenos días a ti también Kaito — saludó sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo ante la frase del joven que ahora reía divertido — ¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido?

— Tú obviamente querida — señaló besándola de nuevo para que olvidara aquello — Aoko, antes de irnos debo ir a mi casa a soltar las maletas.

— No hay problema — aseguró viendo como el chico le abría caballerosamente la puerta del coche — Gracias — agradeció sonriendo viendo como él también sonreía feliz. Era increíble lo que podían cambiar las cosas en solo una noche.

Fue un trayecto lleno de bromas y risas por parte de ambos, que disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro, algo que habían extrañado por demasiado tiempo y que ahora no pensaban permitir que les volviesen a arrebatar. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño piso en el centro de aquella gran ciudad. Parecían apartamentos lujosos, algo que sorprendió a Aoko que observaba aquel lugar asombrada mientras Kaito descargaba sus maletas. La muchacha no tardó en notar que él necesitaría ayuda para subirlas todas de una sola vez, por ello tomó dos de ellas sonriendo al chico, dándole a entender que ella le ayudaría.

Rápidamente el chico abrió las puertas de aquel lugar, asombrando todavía más a Aoko que no dejaba de sorprenderse. Si tan solo el portal era así, ¿cómo serían los departamentos?

Subieron en ascensor totalmente en silencio. Kaito marcó el piso número treinta, siendo este el más alto de todos, por lo que sería un ático. El ascensor subió rápidamente sin parar en ningún piso, llegando al fin a su destino.

Al abrirse las puertas pudieron ver que una mujer de cabello claro, ojos negros y con gafas estaba esperando. No les dirigió ni un buenos días y entró en el aparato sin dejarles primero salir, por lo que tuvieron que hacerlo con dificultad dado el espacio y las maletas que llevaban.

Kaito la fulminó con la mirada, aunque la señora ni se inmutó y rápidamente marcó uno de los botones. El muchacho suspiró.

— Siento esto — se disculpó dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa que rápidamente abrió dejando pasar a la castaña — No les caigo muy bien a los vecinos.

— ¿Por qué? — interrogó curiosa sin entender por qué él siendo como era no agradaba a los habitantes del edificio.

Él calló bajando la cabeza, y Aoko supo que era mejor que no preguntara más. Ambos entraron al lugar. Aoko lo notó algo frío, era un lugar que casi no tenía la esencia de su ahora novio.

— Espera aquí un momento, iré a soltar las cosas, no tardaré — avisó el castaño abriendo una puerta que dirigía al pasillo donde estaban el resto de habitaciones.

La muchacha, mientras esperaba comenzó a dar vueltas por el amplio salón, observando los pocos adornos que había. Uno de ellos llamó su atención. Era un marco, en el que estaba una fotografía de lo que parecían ser los amigos de Kaito en su adolescencia. Observó que su novio estaba entre dos jóvenes haciendo con las dos manos el gesto de victoria. A su izquierda posaba un chico similar en aspecto, exceptuando su peinado. Este hacía un gesto de burla, mientras la chica que estaba agachada para poder salir en la foto lo miraba dulcemente. Cogió el marco rápidamente y lo inspeccionó, notando que realmente aquella mujer era Ran cuando tendría unos quince años. A la derecha sin embargo se encontraban dos personas que no reconocía, caracterizándose el chico por su piel morena, ojos azulados tirando para verdes y cabello oscuro. La chica sin embargo, era pálida y de ojos esmeraldas, con una cola de caballo recogiendo su cabello castaño oscuro. Lo más curioso de todo era que, si su vista no la confundía, aquella foto fue tomada en el patio de su centro.

— Esos eran mis amigos — la sobresaltó la voz de Kaito a sus espaldas, haciendo que se diera la vuelta con las mejillas ruborizadas al ser descubierta.

— L-Lo siento, n-no quería…— se excusaba sin mirarle directamente.

— No pasa nada Aoko — la tranquilizó colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que le devolviera la mirada — Creo que es hora de que te cuente sobre ello.

— ¿Sobre qué? — cuestionó extrañada.

— Sobre mi pasado, pero primero siéntate — pidió guiándola hacia el confortable sofá que ocupaba gran parte del lugar — Verás…yo estudié en ese lugar también — confesó dejando a la chica sorprendida.

— ¿T-Tú? — pronunció sin llegar a creérselo.

— Cuando mi padre murió, hice muchas tonterías, y mi madre prefirió dejarme allí, vigilado para que no ocurriera nada — relató viendo como Aoko callaba para dejarle hablar — Al tiempo de estar allí conocí a los que serían mis mejores amigos. Ran, que ya la conoces era la novia del chico que estaba a mi izquierda. Se llamaba Shinichi, Shinichi Kudo, estaba allí dado que sus padres estaban en América y no tenían con quien dejarlo. Era el único de todos que estaba allí solo por protección. La otra chica era Kazuha Toyama. Era la mejor amiga de Ran, aunque…Estaba mal mentalmente. Sus padres fueron asesinados justo delante de ella, y eso la traumatizó — explicó viendo como Aoko llevaba sus manos a su boca horrorizada — Todos la creyeron un peligro y la mandaron a ese frío lugar, todos menos Heiji Hattori, su amigo de la infancia y el otro chico de la foto. Él era el único que no estaba estudiando allí, pero venía todos los sábados a ver a Kazuha, y finalmente todos nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos — expresó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Vaya…— musitó Aoko sorprendida ante tal cosa.

— Eso no es todo…— aclaró ensombreciéndose su mirada — Uno de esos sábados, cuando Heiji se fue en su moto, tuvo un accidente con un conductor borracho y…murió — reveló bajando su cabeza, sintiendo como Aoko acarició su mejilla, el agradecido sujeto su mano — Cuando Kazuha se enteró entró en un estado en el que finalmente acabó suicidarse colgándose de la lámpara de su habitación que compartía con Ran, siendo esta la que descubrió el cadáver cuando ya era demasiado tarde — suspiró recordando aquellos momentos tan duros para los tres amigos restantes — Fue un duro golpe para todos, pero especialmente para Ran, más aún cuando dos semanas después de aquello Shinichi cortó con ella, ya que sus padres le obligaban a irse al extranjero…En ese entonces ya teníamos diecisiete años.

— Lo siento…— susurró abrazándose a él, intentando consolarlo un poco en el dolor que al parecer todavía estaba ahí.

— Tú no tienes culpa de nada, ninguno la teníamos…Después de aquello Ran y yo estuvimos solos. Ran se volvió más desconfiada y…amargada, y yo…yo simplemente intentaba cubrir mi dolor con bromas y trucos de magia — habló recordando otra parte de su vida — Ver disfrutar a las personas con eso me hacía feliz. Mi padre siempre lo dijo, que esas risas provocadas eran el mayor de los trofeos.

— Kaito…— susurró tomando su rostro, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

— Mi vida ha sido un infierno. Jamás pude expresarme o ser lo que realmente quería ser. Aunque…gracias a ello, ahora te tengo a ti — manifestó abrazándola fuertemente — Por ello no podía dejar que te fueras de mi lado mi Aoko.

— Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho — murmuró dejándose querer — Kaito te amo.

— Y yo a ti Aoko, y yo a ti — confesó besándola profundamente, sintiendo como ese peso que tenía se destruía, gracias a que al fin había podido decirlo — Bueno, y ahora…¿A dónde te apetece ir? — interrogó después de separarse.

— ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí? — preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer aquí? — cuestionó a pesar de que se le ocurrían un par de ideas bastante atrayentes.

— Podríamos ver alguna película — respondió con naturalidad.

— Sí…Claro — afirmó algo decepcionado, pero aún así tomó un portátil que se hallaba encima de la mesa, conectándole un disco duro con la pegatina de ``Películas´´.

Después de un rato eligieron una acorde con los gustos de ambos, y finalmente pasaron un rato agradable entre risas, chocolate, palomitas y algún que otro beso furtivo.

Ese fue el verdadero inicio de su relación. Aquella tarde muchos secretos fueron revelados, pero no todos, ya que la muchacha no quería todavía hablar de su pasado, y Kaito lo aceptó, puesto que sabía que no era fácil el contar aquel tipo de cosas.

Las semanas y meses fueron pasando. Cada sábado sin excepción ambos se encontraban y hacían diversas actividades para divertirse, y sobre todo estar juntos.

Los meses pasaron tranquila y apaciblemente, situándose al fin en el mes de abril, más concretamente en el último sábado de este mes.

Kaito conducía el coche con Aoko a su lado, que con un peluche de pez sonreía abrazándolo, despertando celos en su novio, que en aquellos momentos deseaba ser aquel condenado peluche.

Aquel día habían decidido pasarlo en el parque de atracciones dada la insistencia de la menor, que hacía años no iba a uno. Tenía que admitir que fue un gran día, que terminó cuando después de pasar por uno de los juegos de dardos observó con su amada veía con ilusión uno de los peluches que decoraban aquel lugar. Ella no lo pidió, pero solo por ver alegría reflejada en su rostro, además de ganar él un premio de su parte, decidió conseguirlo, a pesar de su poco saber del juego. Gracias a la puntería que obtuvo practicando un truco de cuchillos en sus tiempos, obtuvo el dichoso pez, que regaló a su chica que ilusionada lo tomó, pero solo se lo agradeció con un abrazo. Su cara en aquel momento fue épica.

Y así estaban en aquel momento. Él con una cara larga que no se ocultaba con nada, y para colmo estaban en un atasco. Sabía que no llegaría a ningún sitio, así que en cuando visualizó una pequeña calle decidió ir por ella, para su mala suerte que era un callejón sin salida que daba únicamente a tres muros de hormigón, que al parecer eran alguna especie de muralla.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, sabiendo que ahora no podría dar marcha atrás.

— Kaito…— lo llamó aquella voz que tanto amaba.

Él giró la cabeza, y vio como la chica desabrochaba su cinturón y con un pequeño movimiento se situaba en sus piernas, sentándose cara a él.

— Aoko…— musitó siendo acallado por los labios de la joven.

— Estamos solos Kaito, y nos queda un buen rato aquí…— murmuró dando suaves caricias en su mejilla.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — cuestionó intentando que su mente no pensara aquello que realmente él quería.

— Adivínalo, profesor — comentó ella pícaramente guiñando un ojo.

— Tonta…Si ahora mismo siguiera siendo tu profesor no creo que estuviéramos así.

— Ya, por ello estoy tan feliz — sonrió siendo atraída por la cintura hacia el castaño, que le robó un casto beso mirándola con anhelo, ella simplemente acarició su rostro — Sabes que te amo,¿no?

Él rió — Sí que lo sé, al igual que tu sabes que siento lo mismo por ti querida — aclaró riendo, para después ponerse serio — ¿Estás segura?

— Sí — afirmó ella tímidamente con el rubor presente en sus mejillas.

Después de esa contestación, Kaito volvió a besarla, esta vez con más fiereza, con más deseo, acabando ambos en los asientos traseros del coche, Kaito sobre Aoko sin parar ni un solo momento de besarla, sabiendo que nadie los podría ver, dado que los cristales estaban hechos para observar desde dentro, pero no desde fuera.

Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, la pasión iba creciendo en aquel lugar junto con los gemidos y suspiros de ambos ante cualquier roce o caricia. Lo único que obstruía la mente de Kaito era el ver como ella se desenvolvía con soltura en aquello, haciéndolo ver que esa no era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así, que él no era el primero al que se entregaba a pesar de su corta edad. No podía reprochar nada, dado que él tampoco se entregaba a ella como si fuera su primera vez, aunque claro, lo suyo era diferente. No le gustaba saber que alguien había tenido a la ojiazul antes que él, pero sabía que era algo común más como estaban hoy en día las cosas.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos continuo su labor, deshaciéndose al fin de aquella maldita camisa blanca, arrojando también lejos aquellos vaqueros ajustados que ella llevaba, dejándola en ropa interior, aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que segundos después su sujetador también estaba tirado en algún lugar del coche.

Ella sentía y disfrutaba todas las caricias del castaño, a pesar de que aquello para ella era algo nuevo. Intentaba no estar quieta ni quejarse por algo a lo que simplemente no estaba acostumbrada. Aunque finalmente, cuando el joven tocó por encima de la tela aquel punto no pudo evitar un quejido que sorprendió al chico, ella solo dirigió su mirada tierna a él.

— Po-Por favor…— suspiraba — Sé suave conmigo Kaito.

Aquello hizo que la mente del chico colapsara. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Realmente aquella era la primera vez de la chica que aún estaba entre sus brazos?

Se separó de ella, dejándola extrañada ante la repentina separación del joven, que ahora de rodillas pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Ella se levantó e intentó acercarse a él, tapando algunas partes de su cuerpo.

— Vístete, nos vamos — manifestó simplemente poniéndose rápidamente la ropa, haciendo que la chica, aún obedeciendo aquella orden se entristeciera, dado que, aquello para ella solo tenía una explicación.

Volvieron a tomar sus lugares en aquellos asientos, pero ahora totalmente en silencio, sin que el mayor notara como Aoko ocultaba sus lágrimas mirando por la ventana, colocando su peluche de manera que aquellas gotas no fueran visualizadas por el castaño, que en aquellos momentos se maldecía a si mismo.

Después de un recorrido en silencio llegaron al fin a su destino, en el que Aoko sin perder tiempo se bajó con una gran velocidad y subió rápidamente aquellas escaleras apretando fuertemente aquel pez, que por mucho que ocultara no hizo que Kaito finalmente no notara aquel llanto. Aunque lo hizo demasiado tarde.

Intentó seguirla, pero fue inútil, ya que al llegar a la puerta de entrada, los dos guardias que la custodiaban impidieron su paso, ya que él ya no tenía derecho alguno de estar allí.

— Dejadme pasar — ordenó intentado escabullirse de su agarre.

— Lo siento Kuroba, pero ya sabes que no se puede entrar a este lugar — aclaró sonriendo con malicia el mayor de los hombres.

— Pues entonces pedid permiso al director.

— Siento decirte que no está aquí, y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana — informó sonriendo.

— Maldito…— insultó tomando su teléfono, marcando el número de la castaña, pero no daba señal, como si estuviera apagado — Maldición — susurró mirando el cielo que lentamente se teñía de negro. ¿Qué habría entendido ella por lo sucedido aquella tarde?

La ojiazul corría por los pasillos, que en aquellos momentos estaban desiertos, dado que era día libre. Por suerte para ella nadie vería sus lágrimas, o eso creía.

Al abrir rápidamente la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Akako, que en esos momentos leía un libro tranquilamente sentada en su cama.

— Aoko por Díos, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — interrogó preocupada levantándose de golpe al ver el rostro de la joven lleno de lágrimas.

— Y-Yo…Yo…Yo…— pronunció intentando hablar, pero los recuerdos hacían que más lágrimas surgieran — Ha vuelto a utilizarme, y yo como tonta he caído creyendo sus palabras…— recitó con su cabeza bajada, hipando.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? — cuestionó sentándola en la cama.

— Él…Yo…Él y yo…— decía, aunque el llanto le impedía terminar las palabras.

— ¿Acaso lo habéis hecho y luego te ha dejado? — preguntó cuando notó que las ropas de ella estaban bastante arrugadas.

— No…Aunque lo íbamos ha hacer, pero él paró y me dijo que me vistiera, después seguimos en silencio y no dijo nada — expresó llorando — Cre-Creo que realmente si que le gusta Ran…Pienso que si que intentó quererme, pero hoy se dio cuenta de que yo y ella no éramos ni podríamos ser iguales. Yo no puedo odiarlo ya que jamás me hizo verdaderamente daño…Pero tampoco puedo perdonarle esto, porque yo…¡yo le amo Akako! — exclamó tirándose a los brazos de la pelirroja, que la rodeó con los brazos en un cálido abrazo, intentando consolarla al menos un poco.

— Tranquila Aoko — susurraba suavemente acariciando su cabellera — Todo pasará, no te hagas más daño — musitaba con rabia reflejada en sus ojos rojos.

Aoko se había convertido en lo que jamás había tenido. Una persona tan dulce y cariñosa que siempre velaba por los demás antes de por ella misma, por ello no pensaba permitir que nadie la dañara por nada. Kaito Kuroba algún día pagaría su error, y ella se aseguraría de ello, ya que nadie dañaba a su _hermanita_.

Aquella maldita semana al fin pasó para alegría de Kaito, que no pudo contactar con su amada para aclarar la situación. No sabía que cosa podría haber pasado por aquella cabecita, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no sería nada bueno.

Aoko sin embargo no salió de su dormitorio excepto para lo estrictamente necesario, preocupando a todos los profesores, entre ellos a Ran que no entendía el por qué de aquellas extrañas miradas frías a su persona.

Ese viernes, Akako harta de la desesperante situación de su amiga decidió que desde las 00:00 saldrían de allí.

— Ey Aoko — la llamó quitando alguna de las sábanas que la cubrían — No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre.

— Sí que puedo — aseguró volviendo a taparse — Si salgo solo me volverán a hacer daño — habló con amargura recordando no solo los sucesos con Kaito, sino también los de ese pasado que ya había creído enterrar.

— No seas tonta. Vamos ha hacer algo. Todos vamos a ir a una fiesta en un nuevo bar de propietarios británicos. Saguru ha vuelto y dice que es un buen lugar.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Mucho, porque tú te vienes conmigo — sonrió haciendo que la chica saltara de la cama, mostrando así sus grandes ojeras y restos de lágrimas — Y no aceptaré un no. Así que vamos ha arreglarte.

La joven no tuvo tiempo de reprochar nada ya que la pelirroja la arrastró con ella sin titubeo alguno, obligándola finalmente a aceptar aquello, ya después podría seguir allí sin moverse.

A las 00:00 a.m finalmente estaban lista y en camino hacia aquel bar nuevo. Salieron por la puerta trasera para no tener que dar vueltas de más, dado que era más fácil llegar caminando por aquella zona. Pero para desgracia de todos no sabían que en la puerta delantera el único invasor de la mente de la ojiazul aguardaba hasta que llegara aquel que lo dejaría entrar, llegando diez minutos después de que los alumnos salieran.

— Kaito, ¿qué haces aquí? — interrogó al verlo sentado en aquella escalera abrazándose a si mismo para no tener tanto frío.

— Te esperaba Jii. Necesito que me dejes entrar al centro. Es una emergencia — aclaró mirando con urgencia al mayor.

— Problemas de enamorados, ¿no? — dijo dando en el clavo — Puedes entrar, pero procura que nada salga volando por los aires.

— Entendido — sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta, siendo su camino interrumpido por uno de los hombres que custodiaban aquel día la entrada, y que además era bastante joven, seguramente nuevo en aquel trabajo — Ya lo has oído, puedo pasar.

— No, no es eso — negó algo tímido — Resulta que todos los alumnos de último curso han salido a un bar nuevo esta noche, así que no hay nadie.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué bar? — cuestionó apresurado.

— No se el nombre exacto, pero sé que está a pocos minutos a pie y que los dueños son británicos.

— Creo que sé cual es, gracias — agradeció encaminándose a su coche después de despedirse cordialmente de Jii.

Mientras en el bar Aoko observaba a su alrededor con tristeza y aburrimiento. Sabía que no le haría bien salir, mucho menos con Akako, ya que esta última estaba bastante acostumbrada a beber bastante, sin excederse claro. Pero, en definitiva, entre la pequeña dosis de alcohol y su novio se puede decir que se olvidaba de lo que la rodeaba. Suspiró cansada, ella también estaba bebiendo más alcohol de la cuenta esa noche. Realmente odiaba aquel sabor y aquellas sustancias, pero deseaba olvidar un poco lo que había a su alrededor, y aquella bebida la estaba ayudando.

En un momento dado un chico rubio se acercó a ella. Lo ignoró después de cerciorarse de la que miraba a ella y siguió con su bebida.

— ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú está sola aquí? — preguntó aquel chico con una voz bastante ronca y horrorosa a la vista de Aoko, además de que se notaba que no era una persona con la conviniera estar.

— No es asunto tuyo — respondió con simpleza, intentando alejarse de allí rápidamente, pero aquel de cabello claro la paró.

— ¿Acaso te crees tanto como para rechazarme de ese modo? Vamos, solo quiero hablar — habló mostrando una sonrisa que dejó ver que muchos de sus dientes estaban negros.

— Y yo no quiero, así que suéltame — habló forcejeando por soltarse, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros la viera y otros intentara ayudarla.

En aquel momento un hombre de ojos zafiros entró a aquel lugar buscando con la mirada a una sola persona. Vio a Akako bailando en la pista por lo que Aoko debía estar cerca, pero cuando la vio no pudo evitar que una mueca de furia se formara en su rostro y con paso rápido dirigirse allí, tomando fuertemente a la castaña por el brazo y estampándole un puñetazo en la nariz a su opresor.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — dijo el rubio tocándose la zona golpeada sintiendo un fuerte dolor y un líquido rojo caer — ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?

— El novio de la mujer a la que molestabas — manifestó con simpleza abrazando a la castaña que al verle había quedado muda.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelea imbécil?

— No gracias, no me gusta pelear sabiendo de antemano que voy a ganar — articuló con una burlona sonrisa intentando reprimir las ganas de utilizar a ese tipo como su saco de boxeo.

— Desgraciado — musitó aquel chico intentando golpear al contrario, que lo esquivó con maestría, para después arremeter con más fuerza al rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— La próxima vez no te metas con una mujer — formuló tomando a Aoko firmemente del brazo sacándola de aquel lugar con gran esfuerzo.

La chica se revolvía e intentaba escapar de los brazos de su ex profesor hasta que este finalmente la subió a su hombro poniendo su mundo boca abajo.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó con fuerza golpeando con sus puños su espalda — ¡Esto es un secuestro! — exclamó cuando él la metió en su coche y seguidamente ocupó su lugar cerrando todas las puertas.

— Estas loca…¿Cuánto has bebido tonta? — interrogó con preocupación tomándola del mentón viendo sus ojos llorosos — ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? Estuve preocupado.

— Lo sé todo Kaito…Sé que lo que me ibas a decir es que querías acabar con esto, y yo no lo quiero ni lo quería oír — articuló sin mirarle, con lágrimas ya cayendo mostrando ese recorrido que ya había hecho durante toda esa semana.

— Idiota…Otra vez has malinterpretado las cosas — suspiró recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento — Aoko…paré porque vi que no eras como yo creía.

— Lo sé, porque te diste cuenta que jamás me pareceré a Ran.

— ¿Ran? — interrogó mirándola — ¿Otra vez con eso? Aoko te amo a ti no ha Ran. Paré porque yo al principio no sabía que era tu primera vez. No pensaba permitir que ese momento lo tuvieras en este coche, en una calle sin salida y por culpa de un atasco. Ahora vamos, hoy vienes a mi casa — inquirió arrancando su coche sin hacer caso a las quejas de la castaña.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Todas las Verdades

¡Hola a la gente que este esperando esto!

No puedo creer que haya pasado casi un año desde que empecé a planear esto...Cosas de la vida...

Ran-Luna13: ...¿Perdón? ¿Yo cruel? Solo he puesto algo de drama a la historia querida Luna. Lo del ShinRan es un daño colateral...No injustica, al contrario, es justicia a fin de cuentas ya hablamos de esto por privado. Kaito simplemente se preocupaba de su seguridad, y al saber que no había estado con nadie antes que él pues...Pensó que no era adecuado tener una primera vez en un coche y por un atasco ya que ella se merecía algo más, ¿no te parece?.

No es el más mínimo de los porcentajes de ShinRan...Aquí no solo los he mencionado en una frase...Bueno espero que te guste esto.

 **Aviso: A pesar de no estar previsto aquí hay una escena algo subidita de tono, quien lea lo hace con su propia responsabilidad.**

 _Dislaimer: Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para tramas de acuerdo a la serie o AU._

* * *

 _Capitulo 3: Todas las Verdades_

Abrió los ojos con dificultad sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, molestándose también por la luz del sol que daba directamente en sus ojos.

Intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía. A su lado Kaito dormía manteniéndola en todo momento apegada a él. Recordó los sucesos del día anterior, como después de haberle dado aquella explicación la llevó a su casa y la obligó a cambiarse de ropa, dejándole él una camisa de las suyas como pijama. A pesar de sus muchas quejas él no le hizo caso y finalmente, para asegurarse que no hacía ninguna tontería bajo el efecto del alcohol acabó durmiendo con ella.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al recordar todas las palabras de él, así como también se avergonzó de su conducta. Debía pedirle perdón por todos aquellos intentos de patadas en sus partes nobles y por las palabras ``Quédate estéril´´. Sí, realmente no debía volver a beber alcohol en su vida.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió librarse después de varios minutos de los brazos del castaño. Sonrió sonrojada y plantó un beso en su frente retirando su flequillo. Las cosas al fin volvían a tomar su rumbo, arreglado aquel malentendido creado por la preocupación de él y los celos de ella.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina del piso y comenzó a preparar un pequeño desayuno para el ojiazul como modo de agradecimiento por hacer aquello por ella. En mitad de su labor el sonido del timbre hizo eco en el apartamento. Se dirigió a la puerta y se puso de puntillas para mirar por la mirilla, viendo a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello violeta y ojos miel.

Seguramente sería alguna vecina que tenía algo importante que decir a Kaito. Como no quería despertarlo decidió que ella misma recibiría el recado, y con ese pensamiento en mente abrió la puerta, estando cara a cara con aquella extraña mujer.

— Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? — interrogó la castaña.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo, para después entrar a la casa rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kaito sin que la joven pudiera impedirlo.

— Oiga, no entre. Está dormido — dijo intentando que se detuviera, pero no fue así, ya que en cuanto entró lo despertó a voces.

— ¡Kaito Kuroba! — gritó haciendo que el chico despertara, mirándola confundido, viendo como Aoko entraba después de ella arrepentida.

— ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? — cuestionó levantándose de la cama.

— Que poca educación demuestras tener hijo mío — respondió dejando sorprendida a Aoko — Hace años que no nos veíamos.

— Más bien hace años desde que no pones un pie en Tokio — manifestó el chico con una perfecta cara de póquer.

Aoko viendo que aquello era un asunto familiar decidió salir de aquella habitación, quedándose en el salón, esperando a que aquella conversación acabara. No entendía muy bien aquel comportamiento, aunque recordando lo que Kaito le contó sobre su pasado no le parecía tan extraño. Después de todo fue alejado de su ambiente por su madre.

Unos gritos resonaron por la casa, siendo algunos no distinguibles para la joven. Solo pudo escuchar algunas frases que no conseguía hilar, hasta que aquella mujer salió de la habitación hecha una furia, y después de dirigirle a ella una mirada llena de ira salio por la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

— La próxima vez que alguien llame a la puerta haz el favor de decírmelo antes de abrir — pidió el castaño saliendo de su habitación, encarándola.

— Lo siento. Pensé que sería alguna vecina, y como estabas dormido…— explicó bajando la cabeza — Después de todo lo que te hice anoche pensé que necesitarías descansar.

— Así que lo recuerdas — recitó llevándose una mano a la cabeza — Pensé que con lo ebria que estabas quizás lo olvidabas.

— Tampoco bebí tanto como crees — anunció apretando con fuerza los puños — S-Solo quería decirte que lo siento. Por todo.

— ¿Por qué exactamente? — interrogó sentándose en uno de los sillones, llevando su mano al mentón.

— Por haber interpretado mal las cosas…Otra vez. Por huir de ti sin darte tiempo a explicar nada. Por no cogerte el móvil y por lo de ayer en general — enumeró cerrando los ojos — Se que no merezco tu perdón ni una segunda oportunidad…Pero, por favor — suplicó mirándole directamente a los ojos — Lo que siento por ti no es ninguna tontería, confío en ti. Solo que, algunas experiencias pasadas me hicieron malentender todo.

— ¿Qué experiencias? — cuestionó intentando saber al fin la verdad de la joven.

— Son…Sobre mi familia Kaito. La razón por la que fui mandada a ese instituto interno — anunció, para después reinar un silencio en el lugar.

Kaito esperó por si Aoko al fin se decidía a contarle todo aquello que desde el primer día que puso sus pies en aquel sitio había escondido. Mas al parecer todavía no era el momento de que ella se abriera. Finalmente suspiró.

— Te perdono Aoko. Pero esta será la última oportunidad — advirtió tomando la mano de la ojiazul — Sin la confianza esto no es una relación. Necesito que a partir de ahora confíes en mí y hablemos las cosas antes de que te hagas ideas. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí — afirmó sonriendo — La próxima vez no sacaré conclusiones apresuradas, lo prometo Kaito. Ya he aprendido esta lección, y no pienso dejar que mis inseguridades estropeen esto.

— Así me gusta — dijo acariciando la mejilla de la castaña, depositando un beso en su frente — Ahora ve a vestirte mientras yo me tomo el desayuno. Después iremos a dar una vuelta o algo.

— Entendido — manifestó la joven corriendo hacia el baño, donde se suponía que debía estar su ropa, pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y volvió a la sala.

Sin que Kaito siquiera lo proveyera, la joven le dio un beso corto, para después separarse lentamente.

— Se me había olvidado…Buenos días — saludó para después volverse a ir de allí, dejando a Kaito con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de aquello las cosas volvieron a tomar el rumbo que se perdió aquella tarde de abril. Kaito notaba que Aoko estaba mucho más abierta a todo. Uno de los hechos más destacados fue su repentina amistad con Ran, quien poco a poco se abrió a la dulzura de la muchacha de ojos azules.

Dos meses después de todo aquello llegó el momento en el que Aoko debía graduarse, y como no, Kaito no pensaba faltar a ese momento que sería tan importante para su querida castaña. Estuvo allí en todo momento, observando el escenario donde poco a poco se iba nombrando a los diferentes nombres de los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos, hasta que escuchó el nombre que de verdad le importaba.

 _Aoko Nakamori._

La joven paseo con el ritmo de un robot. Estaba nerviosa, y su gran atuendo — idéntico al resto — no ayudaba a que se moviera con más facilidad.

Finalmente, llegó junto a Jii, quien le otorgó su diploma, para que después ella paseara su vista por todo el lugar, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y ella esbozó una sonrisa feliz mientras alzaba aquel documento que certificaba el final de sus estudios obligatorios. Él aplaudió orgulloso.

Poco a poco y con mucha lentitud fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que finalmente el evento acabó.

Kaito esperaba apoyado en un muro. Observó a su lado, encontrándose con una familia de cuatro miembros. Tres mujeres y un hombre, todos con cara de desagrado. Al parecer no querían estar ahí. ¿A quién estarían esperando?

Después de algunos minutos que se le antojaron horas pudo divisar entre todo aquel gentío aquella cabellera desordenada que tanto amaba alborotar aún más. Escrutaba con sus ojos azules todo el lugar en busca de él. Sonrió al ver que se ponía de puntillas para lograr divisar mejor. Él alzó los brazos para que lo viera, y finalmente ella con una sonrisa se acercó a él, pero a mitad de camino detuvo su caminar y dio dos pasos atrás con una mirada de terror.

— ¿Qué ocurre Aoko? — interrogó acercándose a ella preocupado, finalmente esbozó una sonrisa abrazándola — Enhorabuena.

— Ka-Kai- Kaito — murmuró aterrorizada agarrando su camisa con fuerza.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó aún más preocupado, viendo que su mirada estaba fijada detrás de él. Giró la cabeza viendo como aquella familia de cuatro miembros se acercaba a ello — No me digas que...— musitó sorprendido abriendo los ojos.

— Aoko, ¿quién es este? — cuestionó aquel hombre con bigote.

— Pa-Padre…— recitó ella mirando a Kaito — Él es…Él es…

— Soy su novio, encantado señor Nakamori — dijo Kaito repentinamente, estrechando la mano del hombre.

— No sabía que tuvieras pareja Ao — expresó la mujer más mayor junto al hombre, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que escrutaban al joven — Y al parecer sabes elegir.

— Tiempo sin verte, Elizabeth — habló Aoko apretando sus nudillos hasta que se pusieron blancos.

— Tres años exactamente — comentó con una sonrisa ladina — Pero bueno, ¿qué os parece si vamos todos a comer ya así hablamos? Por supuesto que…

— Kaito — se presentó.

— Kaito también puede venir y así nos contáis como es que estáis juntos — propuso la chica — Os parece bien hijas.

— Sí madre — contestaron las dos mujeres restantes, quienes tendrían más o menos la edad de Aoko. Una morena de ojos verdes, y otra rubia de ojos marrones.

— Pues perfecto, vamos todos en nuestro coche.

— Creo que es mejor que Aoko y yo vayamos en el mío, sino después tendré que venir caminando hasta aquí — comentó el ojiazul tomando a Aoko del brazo.

— Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en el restaurante de las afueras — inquirió el señor Nakamori para después salir de allí seguido por las tres mujeres.

Kaito sin perder tiempo guió a la shockeada Aoko hasta su coche sin que ella entonara una sola palabra.

— Aoko, reacciona — pedía el castaño dándole suaves toques en la mejilla.

— No vayas allí Kaito, por favor — suplicó la joven finalmente reaccionando, comenzando a derramar lágrimas mirándole — Por favor — repitió abrazándose a él, sumida en el llanto.

— Explícame que ocurre. ¿Por qué no quieres ir con tú familia? — interrogó correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Ellas, esas mujeres fueron las que me mandaron aquí mintiendo a mi padre — explicó mirándole — Después de que mi padre se casara por segunda vez, mi vida fue un infierno. Ellas no me querían ahí, ya que yo me daba cuenta de todas sus artimañas. Por eso…Ellas comenzaron a administrarme sustancias tóxicas durante las comidas. Eso hacía que durante las mañanas no tuviera fuerzas, aún así ellas dijeron que sería por los estudios. Un día…Casi me atropellan al desmayarme en mitad de una concurrida calle — explicó abrazándose a sí misma recordando que de no ser porque iba con una amiga habría muerto — Después de aquello pasé unos días en el hospital por insistencia de mi padre. En mí ausencia, esas mujeres escondieron drogas y algunos objetos suyos en mi cuarto, y me inculparon de robarles para financiar la droga. Mi padre las creyó y nada más salir del hospital fui traída aquí — habló triste.

\- Aoko ...

— No solo eso. También las dos más jóvenes engañaron a mis amigos, haciendo que me fueran dejando sola. Me cambiaron, hicieron que fuera desconfiada y que siempre durmiera con un arma por si en las noches, como durante el día, intentaran matarme. Desde entonces no volví a creer en nadie, solo Akako rompía eso…Hasta que tú también llegaste a mí — dijo mirándole con una triste sonrisa y lágrimas todavía cayendo por su rostro — Por eso…No quiero que vayas, porque si vas harán que te vayas de mi lado.

— Eso nunca — aseguró abrazándola fuertemente — Nada ni nadie me separará de ti Aoko. Si temes que las crea puedes tener por seguro que no lo haré.

— ¡Idiota no lo entiendes! — exclamó agarrando el cuello de su camisa con fuerza — Si te quedas a mi lado tú también te convertirás en su enemigo. No dudaran en hacer contigo lo mismo que hicieron conmigo. Mi padre es policía, lo engañarán haciéndole creer que habrás cometido algún crimen. Yo me libré por ser menor y ser su hija, pero tú no tendrías esa suerte. ¿Enserio quieres enfrentarte a eso?

El silencio hizo acto de presencia por unos segundos. Kaito la miró directamente a los ojos para darle su respuesta.

— Sí — aseguró sin vestigio de duda.

Aoko aflojó su agarre lentamente, para después, colocando sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, atraerlo hacia ella, juntando sus labios durante algunos minutos. Aquella respuesta le daba confianza. La esperanza de que podrían con todo lo que se les pusiera por delante. Así había sido desde que estaba a su lado, siempre salían adelante, — a pesar de sus inquietudes — esa vez tendría que ser igual.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Saldrían de esa. Ella no sabía como, pero él sí.

— Todo saldrá bien — inquirió el castaño abrazándola contra su pecho — Nada nos separará.

— Nunca — terminó la ojiazul disfrutando de aquellos momentos antes de tener que enfrentarse cara a cara contra el origen de sus pesadillas — Solo prométeme que no me dejarás sola.

— Jamás. Juntos siempre Aoko, hasta que aprendas a dibujar bien — bromeó intentando aligerar la tensión, arrebatando a la chica una leve sonrisa.

— Te amo, ¿lo sabías? — cuestionó acariciando su rostro.

— Umm…Me hacía una idea — contestó robándole otro beso — ¿Y sabes qué? Yo a ti también te amo mucho mucho mucho.

— Tonto — inquirió sonriendo, ahora estaba más tranquila.

— No lo niego — respondió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad — Ahora es hora de partir.

— Sí…Es la hora.

Después de aquellos momentos comenzaron el camino entre bromas y risas de ambos, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Esa sería la primera vez que Kaito se enfrentara a sus futuros ``suegros´´ y ``cuñadas´´. No quería ir, menos cuando que Aoko tampoco, pero…esa era una prueba más que debía superar si realmente deseaba estar con ella.

El lugar de la comida parecía bastante solitario, por lo que no tendrían la suerte de cancelarla por la cantidad de personas. Entraron y buscaron a sus compañeros de mesa, quienes ya se encontraban sentados, esperando con los brazos cruzados su aparición.

— Al parecer os habéis perdido por el camino — sonrió la mayor de las mujeres, invitándoles con la mano a sentarse con ellos.

Aoko y Kaito disimularon una sonrisa, a la vez que tomaban asientos, juntos, estando el padre junto a ella, y una de las hermanastras junto a él. Aoko estaba incómoda, por ello, Kaito al verla tomó su mano, haciéndola ver que no estaba sola.

— Y bien, ¿Qué tal has estado durante este tiempo Aoko? — cuestionó Ginzo, su padre observando a su hija.

— Al principio estuve muy mal, pero después conocí a personas fantásticas y me alegré de no tener que estar con vosotros en tres años — sonrió, Kaito que en esos momentos bebía agua casi se atraganta con su respuesta.

— Bueno, lo dirás porque una de esas personas es este…joven — inquiró su padre observando de reojo a Kaito, y como mantenía la mano de ella y de su hija unidas.

— Pues no, a Kaito lo conocí este año.

— Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes? — cuestionó la joven junto a Kaito.

— Tengo veintitrés años — respondió algo nervioso.

— Y, ¿en qué trabajas?

— Soy…Quiero decir, era profesor en el instituto donde acaba de graduarse Aoko — respondió observando a la morena.

— Creí que ese tipo de relaciones estaban prohibidas entre profesores y alumnos — comentó Ginzo dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al ojiazul.

— Y así es padre — afirmó Aoko — Pero, Kaito y yo comenzamos nuestra relación después de que él presentara su dimisión, por lo que no ocurrió nada.

Después de aquello, todos se mantuvieron en silencio con la llegada de algunos de los platos. Ninguno comenzó ninguna conversación, eso sí, el joven castaño recibió varias miradas de reproche de su _suegro_. Al parecer no se había tomado bien el hecho de que él y su hija estuvieran juntos.

— Por cierto…Kaito — articuló Elizabeth observando al chico mientras esperaban la cuenta — ¿Sabes el por qué de que Aoko estuviera allí verdad?

Aoko se congeló ante la mención de eso. Miró a Kaito, mas, este bebía agua tranquilamente.

— No, pero tampoco me interesa — mintió apretando la mano de Aoko — No me importa el pasado de ella, solo quiero poder ser parte de su futuro.

— Kaito…— pronunció la castaña con cariño, depositando un beso en su mejilla para la sorpresa de su pareja.

Él sonrió con vergüenza ante el gesto cariñoso de ella.

Todos juntos salieron de aquel restaurante después de una comida de dos horas. Kaito se fue del lugar despidiéndose de sus acompañantes, alegando que era tarde, no sin antes darle un beso a su novia.

— Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Vamos Aoko — la llamó Ginzo tomando su brazo con decisión, ella se deshizo rápidamente de su agarre.

— Yo…— susurró con miedo dando un paso hacia atrás — Yo no…

— Mira Aoko, ya ha acabado el teatro — habló la voz de Elisabeth, esta vez no tan dulce como ante la presencia de Kaito — Por desgracia ha acabado tu tiempo en esta ciudad, y ten por claro que esta ha sido la última vez para ver a tu _novio,_ ya que es, no solo demasiado mayor, sino que también…Vive demasiado lejos de donde irás ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — formuló con miedo a la respuesta.

— Después de lo que pasó, decidimos que no te quedarás en casa con nosotros — explicó Ginzo bajando la cabeza — Irás a seguir tus estudios en una universidad privada en Dubai…

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó al darse cuenta en la trampa en la que estaba — No pienso ir, no podéis obligarme.

— Escúchame bien Aoko, después del incidente de las drogas no podemos fiarnos de ti, así que no tienes alternativa — anunció su madrastra con fingido dolor mientras el hombre entraba en el coche.

— Eres una víbora — escupió soltando el agarre que su madrastra había formado — No pienso dejar que arruines todo lo que he construido.

— Abre las orejas preciosa, porque solo lo diré una vez — musitó Elizabeth en su oído — La cagaste al meterte en mi camino, y ahora vas a hacer lo que yo diga. Te irás a Dubai y no regresarás.

— Kaito me buscará — aseguró en un murmullo.

— Le diré que te fuiste por voluntad propia, alegando que la diferencia de edad era un estorbo.

— No te creerá.

— Oh, sí lo hará cuando le diga lo que hiciste en el pasado. Además, también puedo incluir que tu problema de drogas empezaron por malas… _amistades_ masculinas — sonrió diabólicamente — Si encima también muestro algunas grabaciones falsas no dudará en creerme. A lo mejor si que lo tienes en la familia, pero como cuñado.

— ¿Cómo puedes disfrutar haciendo esto? — cuestionó con lágrimas ya saliendo de sus ojos.

— No lo disfruto, solo intento seguir viviendo, y si para eso debo pisotearte, no dudes que lo haré.

Aoko bajó la cabeza, estaba perdida. A menos que…

— No dejaré que me pisotees más — aseguró mirando sus ojos mientras mordía la mano que la mantenía agarrada, para después comenzar a correr, no sin antes hacer que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio.

Escuchó el grito de rabia de Elizabeth y los gritos de su padre demandándole volver, pero ella no hizo caso y continuó corriendo. Tenía que llegar a Kaito. Por desgracia su móvil se había quedado sin batería, y sus amigos de la zona estaban celebrándolo con sus familias.

La casa de Kaito quedaba demasiado lejos, pero tenía una ventaja; Su familia no sabía donde estaba, por ello se metió por las calles más concurridas evitando los callejones y las calles desiertas. Con un poco de suerte podría llegar antes de que a su retorcida madrastra se le ocurriera el plan para dar con ella. Corrió entre la gente, esquivando ir por el filo de la carretera.

Después de una hora de caminata llegó hacia su destino, llamando rápidamente al telefonillo, rogando que Kaito hubiera vuelvo a casa nada más acabar la comida. Por suerte sus ruegos fueron oídos.

— _¿Sí?_

— Kaito, gracias a Dios. Ábreme rápido, soy yo, Aoko — dijo con rapidez mirando con miedo a los lados.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la tranquilizó. Cerrando rápidamente al entrar, siendo alumbrada por la luz del rellano, subiendo al ascensor tan rápido como pudo, llegando al fin al lugar donde se sentía segura.

— Aoko, ¿qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó el ojiazul en la puerta, preocupada de verla ahí.

— Kaito…Yo…— hablaba intermitentemente debido a la carrera que había dado. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus orbes, una tras otra sin pausa — Yo no me quiero ir de aquí.

Con rapidez corrió a sus brazos, abrazándolo mientras descargaba aquel temor que tuvo al verse sola con aquellos que decían ser su familia. Tenía miedo de que la alejaran de todo aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir; Aquellas amistades, sus logros…Kaito. Todo era importante para ella, demasiado para dejar que aquella mujer, de nuevo lo deshiciera todo.

— Aoko tranquilízate — rogó Kaito acunándola en sus brazos — Entremos, tranquilízate y me cuentas que ha ocurrido.

La castaña se dejó llevar por el ojiazul sin resistencia, sentándose ambos finalmente en el sofá del salón, sin dejar en ningún momento de ser abrazada por el joven.

— Ahora dime que ha pasado — pidió observando como sus ojos habían dejado de segregar esas dichosas gotas saladas que tanto odiaba ver manchando la alegría de su amada.

Aoko comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido desde que él se fue. Kaito la escuchó sin interrumpir su relato, manteniendo en todo momento una perfecta cara de póquer, aunque en algunos momentos tuvo que apretar con fuerza los puños al oír lo que aquella mujer había tratado de hacer.

— Maldita arpía — gruñó el castaño — ¿¡Cómo se atreve a intentar alejarnos!?

Aoko bajo la cabeza — Te lo dije, esa mujer es así.

— Pues que sepa que no conseguirá alejarme de ti. Ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte ir jamás — proclamó el de ojos azules acariciando la cabellera desordenada de Aoko.

— Gracias…— agradeció sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por quedarte conmigo a pesar de los problemas que siempre creo yo — suspiró bajando la cabeza.

— No tienes culpa de que tu madrastra sea así.

— No me refería a eso…— comentó suspirando.

— Eso es el pasado Aoko. Lo superamos en su momento — rememoró el joven cerrando los ojos.

— Es que…A veces pienso que tú no te mereces tantos problemas, y sin embargo es lo único que te doy — se sinceró mirando directamente sus orbes — En ocasiones pienso que lo que dice la gente es verdad, que no debemos seguir juntos a causa de los impedimentos. La edad, la desaprobación de nuestras familias…

— ¿Acaso quieres cortar? — cuestionó el ojiazul sin rodeos, sin dirigirle la mirada. Él por lo menos no quería que aquello acabara.

— No…Claro que no — negó cerrando los ojos — Este tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido maravilloso, y no quisiera que jamás acabara. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Una relación a distancia no nos serviría, ellos encontrarán el modo de que no me comunique con nadie.

— Pues simplemente no te vayas de Japón — articuló.

— No es tan fácil…— argumentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza — Aunque no me guste estoy bajo su tutela hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, y aun quedan unos meses para eso.

— Hay algo que sí se puede hacer…— comentó Kaito, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Aoko — Según me dijiste, esas mujeres comenzaron a drogarte, poniendo en peligro tu integridad física. Además de que te maltratan psicológicamente.

— Exactamente.

— Si se pone una denuncia podrías librarte de tener que ir. Aunque claro, no hay testigos — pensó llevándose la mano al mentón — Además, siendo tu padre policía tendría las de ganar.

— Espera, hay un testigo — sonrió recordando — El doctor que me atendió en el hospital sabía de esto. Además, ese hombre es el primo de mi madre, por lo que dará el testimonio si se lo pido.

— Entonces podemos ganar esto — se alegró viendo que tenían al fin una salida — Eso haría que todo acabará, y a lo mejor, tu padre…

— Mi padre no abrirá los ojos, tenlo claro ya Kaito — manifestó fríamente — Y bueno, ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Cómo pongo la denuncia?

— Ran puede hacerlo — comentó sonriendo — Su madre es una de las mejores abogadas de Japón, además de que nunca ha perdido un solo caso.

— Entonces, mañana hablaré con ella y le explicaré todo — anunció viendo al fin una salida a ese infierno que tanto la torturó.

— Y por cierto…¿Dónde te quedarás? — cuestionó con aire desinteresado.

— …No lo había pensado…— recitó tristemente — Creo que podría alquilar un piso, y después ir a una residencia de estudiantes para la universidad.

— ¿Cómo lo pagarás si se puede saber?

— Con la herencia que mi madre me dejo — contestó sonriendo tristemente — Cuando era pequeña comenzó ha ahorrar para cuando este momento llegara.

— Veo un desperdicio que la gastes en algo así — comentó — Menos aún pudiendo quedarte aquí conmigo.

— No quiero ser una molestia.

— No lo eres. ¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? — cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina — Además, me encantaría tenerte de compañera de piso.

— Pero…

— Prométeme que lo pensará durante una semana, te quedarás aquí durante la misma y así verás si quieres o no. ¿Trato?

— De acuerdo…— aceptó suspirando.

Kaito esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, sabiéndose ganador. Aoko le fulminó con la mirada, a lo que él solo carcajeó mientras ella soltaba insultos leves a su persona. De pronto y sin que ella lo previera él le robó un corto beso, siendo ella después la que tomándolo de la nuca junto sus labios en un contacto más lento y duradero que dejó al castaño con ganas de más. Lentamente comenzó a depositar castos besos en el cuello de la joven mientras sus manos la sujetaban por la cintura.

— Kaito — suspiró la chica, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Se mordió el labio inferior.

El ojiazul la tomó en sus brazos depositando un beso en su nariz, rozando sus labios.

— Te quiero — confesó depositando un beso tras otro en sus labios.

Aoko sonrió contra sus labios mientras con sus manos acariciaba por encima de la camisa el cuerpo de su amante. Se sonrojó mientras se mordía los labios para evitar gemir por las pasionales caricias que el joven daba por todo su cuerpo.

Aquella vez era diferente. Ambos lo sabían. Las condiciones que los rodeaban no eran similares a las de aquella tarde que ya parecía perderse entre sus recuerdos. En aquel efímero momento, lo único que deseaban era olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor, soñar con un futuro juntos.

Lentamente con suaves roces Kaito libró a su acompañante de la blusa blanca que llevaba — no sin antes deshacerse del enorme atuendo que la caracterizaba como graduada — comenzando a recorrer con maestría aquel trozo de piel expuesta, consiguiendo al fin que un primer gemido escapara de sus labios, labios que seguidamente besó con pasión sin dejar ni un momento de acariciarla. Sus ojos a la vez captaban cada imagen y la guardaba en su memoria para jamás olvidar aquel momento, que a pesar de querer que continuase tampoco quería que acabase.

Aoko no se quedó atrás, atrapada aún por los labios de su novio comenzó a desabrochar aquella camisa azul marina lentamente, sin prisa alguna, para, al terminar arrojarla al suelo con impaciencia. A continuación, imitando los gestos de él comenzó a acariciar su torso delicadamente, con miedo de despertarse en algún momento y descubrir que aquello era solo un sueño, — ya que realmente lo parecía — a pesar de eso siguió con sus caricias bajando suavemente, hasta llegar al filo del pantalón.

Con una rápido — y algo torpe — movimiento desabrochó el botón de la prenda, mientras Kaito, para no quedarse atrás, bajaba la cremallera de la falda negra que ella llevaba para seguidamente arrojarla junto a la camisa que ella le había despojado.

— Kaito — lo llamó ella esforzándose para no soltar un gemido.

El poder de la mirada cerúlea de Kaito recayó en su persona. Tragó saliva.

— V-Vamos mejor a tu habitación — propuso desviando la mirada para no ver la sonrisa diabólica que se instauró en el rostro de su acompañante, que haciendo gala de su fuerza tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, colocándola sobre su cama.

— Realmente es mejor aquí que en el sofá — comentó Kaito sin borrar todavía la sonrisa de su rostro ante la mueca de la chica.

La beso borrándola, consiguiendo que sonriera al contacto.

Aoko tiró del pantalón que el aún llevaba, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras Kaito la despojaba de su sujetador, poniendo toda su atención en aquel lugar.

Sujetó con fuerza las sábanas cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que su amante daba en sus senos.

Todo aquello parecía una mera ilusión, un simple sueño que no podría realizarse una vez estuviera en Dubai. Pensaba luchar por mantenerse al lado de aquel hombre que tanto había llegado a amar. Esa vez no permitiría que nadie la alejara de su lugar.

Seguidamente Kaito la despojó de su última prenda mientras ella sin quedarse atrás imitaba su gesto.

— Avísame si quieres que pare — le avisó acariciando su rostro — No dudes en decirlo si te molesta.

Ella simplemente asintió mientras el castaño volvió a acariciarla. Con lentitud comenzó a rozar aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo de la mujer, para continuar — después de no recibir queja — entrando en su cuerpo mientras la chica solo se mordía el labio para evitar soltar queja alguna ya que sabía que Kaito no dudaría en parar. Sabía que el dolor era algo pasajero, que después desaparecería, y efectivamente así sucedió.

El dolor fue pasando dando lugar a otra serie de sensaciones que la ojiazul se vería incapaz de describir. Se sentía simplemente dichosa estando junto a él entre las sábanas demostrándose todo lo que tenían dentro en esa noche única en la que por primera vez en su vida ambos sintieron que estaban completos, que no había forma de ser más felices. Por una vez en sus cortas vidas sabían lo que querían y ya nada ni nadie podría alejarlos.

Un desagradable ruido comenzó a sonar con fuerza en aquella habitación por la que algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse. El fuerte timbre despertó a la castaña que en un intento de seguir durmiendo se escondió bajo la sábana, topándose en su camino un brazo que no era de ella. Ante el susto saltó en la cama alerta para encontrarse a Kaito completamente dormido y como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Un tinte rojizo se extendió por sus mejillas al recordar la noche anterior, así como también una dulce sonrisa ocupaba su rostro a la vez que se inclinaba depositando un casto beso en la frente del ojiazul.

Después de aquello aquel ruido volvió a sonar y se dio cuenta de que era una llamada entrante en su móvil. Con prisa lo tomo en sus manos dispuesta a cogerlo, hasta que vio quien era la persona que la buscaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aceptó la llamada.

— Dime papá.

— ¿¡Dónde demonios te has metido Aoko!? — exclamó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono — ¡Deja las tonterías y dime donde estas!

— Estoy con Kaito — respondió con simpleza viendo como a su lado Kaito comenzaba a despertarse — Aunque eso ya lo sabías.

— No me tomes por idiota Aoko, claro que lo sabía, pero no sé donde vive tu amigo — respondió con sorna — Dime donde estas.

— Tengo una idea mejor, reunámonos en el restaurante de ayer a las 18:00 p.m.

— Más te vale estar allí si no quieres que las cosas empeoren — avisó para seguidamente cortar la llamada.

Aoko dejo el móvil de nuevo cargando y soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando durante la conversación. Se le hacía difícil tener que tratar a su propio padre como si fuera un desconocido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Aoko? — preguntó por detrás la voz de un soñoliento Kaito que se frotaba los ojos.

— No es nada de que preocuparse Kaito — intentó tranquilizarle depositando un beso en sus labios para después abrazarle.

— No es eso no que veo en tus ojos — comentó devolviéndole el abrazo, besando su cabellera.

— He quedado con ellos esta tarde, pero antes debo hablar con Ran. Solo me preocupa que de alguna manera encuentre una pega en el plan — confesó.

— No lo harán, si es eso lo que te preocupa puedes tranquilizarte. ¿Acaso ya no tienes sueño? — inquirió observando el reloj — Ran no estará disponible hasta que sea una hora decente.

— La verdad es que no, con esta llamada el poco sueño que tenía ha desaparecido. Quizás debería preparar el desayuno — pensó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla — Sí, creo que eso haré. Tú mientras sigue durmiendo.

Se deslizó hasta el filo de la cama dispuesta para hacer el desayuno pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

— ¿Kaito? — interrogó girando la cabeza.

— Yo por lo menos no tengo hambre…de comida — sonrió tumbando a la joven de nuevo — ¿Y tú?

No hizo falta respuesta para que ambos en mutuo acuerdo volvieran a dejar que la pasión y el deseo de la noche anterior volviera a ellos consiguiendo sentir de nuevo aquellas sensaciones de plenitud.

— Ganaremos esto chicas — afirmó Eri Kisaki, la abogada que ayudaría a Aoko de salir de aquel infierno.

— ¿Enserio lo crees madre? — preguntó Ran desde los amplios ventanales de aquella sala sin volver la vista a su progenitora.

— Estoy completamente segura, ya hemos contactado con el testigo y tenemos pruebas de sobra — confirmó la mujer con una gran sonrisa en sus labios — Puedes irte tranquila Nakamori.

— Gr-Gracias señora — agradeció la castaña con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

— Ahora ve con Kaito antes de que se las ingenie para tirar la puerta abajo — rió la de ojos violáceos dando un abrazo a la chica — Ya nos veremos otro día.

Y así la ojiazul salió de la estancia, no sin antes volver a agradecer varias veces la ayuda de la abogada. Todo el agradable ambiente de la sala se esfumó con ella.

— Gracias por esto madre — agradeció fríamente la morena tomando su bolso.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi única hija — habló mirando como Ran se dirigía a la puerta — Ran, ayer hablé con Yukiko sobre…

— ¡Ni lo nombres! — gritó lanzando una mirada fulminante a su madre — No te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre de nuevo con tus malditas mentiras.

— Ran yo solo quería lo mejor para…

— ¿¡Lo mejor para mí!? No me hagas reír. Simplemente me alejasteis de lo que más amaba. Ahora no vengas a fingir ser la madre del año — inquirió saliendo de la habitación con un fuerte portazo dejando atrás una entristecida mujer.

A pasos lentos dos personas cogidas de las manos se acercaban al mismo lugar donde estuvieron comiendo el día anterior, pero esta vez no sería todo tan fácil.

— ¿Tienes miedo Aoko? — cuestionó el hombre deteniendo su caminar, observando a su pareja.

— Si te soy sincera, sí — admitió apretando su mano.

— No deberías estarlo, recuerda que esta vez las de ganar las tenemos nosotros — comentó atrayéndola a sus brazos — Además…yo estoy aquí contigo, esta vez no estarás sola.

Enternecida por aquello sonrió en agradecimiento a sus palabras y tirando de su mano siguieron caminando hasta que por fin pudo distinguir las figuras de su padre y su madrastra.

— Por fin llegáis — observó Elizabeth — Nos hemos atrasado un día completo, así que venga Aoko, vamos — ordenó extendiendo su mano.

— Siento deciros que no os la llevareis con vosotros, ella se queda conmigo.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo joven, no sabes el pasado de ella. No sabes con quien estas — respondió la mujer.

— Sé todo lo que debo saber. Sé todo lo que hicisteis para sacarla de vuestro camino.

— Mira…Kuroba, es mi hija, así que no te metas. Según la ley tengo el derecho de llevarme a mi hija a donde yo quiera mientras sea menor de dieciocho.

— Aquí es donde la ley se pone a mi favor señor Nakamori. Tenemos pruebas y testigos del infierno al que sometieron a Aoko, y eso, ante un juez le quitaría a usted la tutela de su hija — sonrió ante la mueca del hombre.

— Padre…— susurró la joven — Lo siento, lo he intentado todo pero no me has dado opción. Durante todos estos años no te he importado lo más mínimo, no me creíste cuando me trajiste aquí y no viniste a verme durante mi estancia…¿Qué querías que hiciera? — cuestionó mirándolo con una tristeza infinita.

— Sabes lo que hiciste, no tienes derecho a seguir diciendo que era mentira — rugió con una mirada de ira.

— ¿Lo ves? — murmuró con lágrimas comenzando a caer — ¿De qué me sirve tenerte cuando en vez de mi padre pareces un completo desconocido? Dejaste de ser mi familia cuando esta mujer entró en tu vida, pero con ello me sacaste a mí. Solo espero que mamá te pueda perdonar desde el más allá, porque yo no creo poder hacerlo — sentenció con amargura.

El viento comenzó a soplar con suavidad durante el atardecer. Dos figuras, ya lejanas se perdían entre las sombras mientras dos miradas estaban fijos en ellos; una de furia, otra de tristeza. Aquel suceso quizás algún día cambiaría algo, pero de momento sabían que ya nada sería igual.

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde aquellos sucesos, trayendo consigo varios cambios, muchos de ellos desconocidos aún.

— _¿Estás segura de eso Ran?_

— Por supuesto Kaito. No te lo diría si fuera mentira — rió una mujer morena observando desde su piso las luces de la ciudad.

— _Me alegro de que el juicio haya sido ganado._

— Fue bastante fácil. Al parecer las palabras de Aoko han hecho mella en su padre ya que confesó su equivocación y que evidentemente su esposa había estado atentando contra su hija a sus espaldas. Pero a pesar de su arrepentimiento se le ha arrebatado la custodia de estos dos últimos meses restantes para la mayoría de edad de ella — suspiró agarrando con fuerza el albornoz que llevaba puesto.

— _Algo es algo — murmuró con una voz alegre — Por lo menos Ginzo ha salido de su error._

— De momento no puede acercarse a Aoko, pero en algunos meses ella debería ir a verlo y aclarar las cosas ya que tiene la oportunidad. Tú y yo más que nadie sabemos lo duro que es estar mal con las personas que te han traído al mundo y cuidado en momentos duros. Has que Aoko no cometa nuestro error — pidió mordiéndose el labio para que su voz no sonara extraña.

— _Lo haré, no te preocupes — la tranquilizó — Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que quieres decirnos mañana?_

— Mañana lo sabrás querido — sonrió mirando la figura tras ella — Solo te diré que no es nada malo.

— _Eso espero…Ya nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches Ran — se despidió._

— Hasta pronto — susurró colgando la llamada.

Suspiró con cansancio. Se le hacía difícil ocultarle algo a Kaito, más aún cuando era lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Por fin estaba feliz, después de tantos años…

— Deberías vestirte si no quieres resfriarte — habló una voz masculina a sus espalda, a la vez que dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

— ¿Acaso no eras tú el que decía que me preferías desnuda? — preguntó pícara dándose a vuelta, quedando cara a cara — De verdad, no hay quien te entienda señor detective.

— Ran…— nombró tomándola del mentón — No me quieras tentar.

— No estoy haciendo nada — aseguró rozando sus labios, para después unirlos — Solo te extrañe demasiado.

— Pero ya estoy aquí, y esta vez para no irme — dijo sonriendo — Costo conseguirlo pero finalmente pude salir de la red de mentiras que habían estado tejiendo a mi alrededor.

— Nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo para tal fin, pero…sigo sin entender la razón para separarnos.

El hombre sonrió con pesadez, él sí sabía la respuesta pero no era él el que debía contársela. Él sabía que Eri y Kogoro habían escuchado palabras sordas de algunos profesores del centro, que decían que de seguir así su hija no se graduaría. Fue un poco tonto pero lo hicieron por ella, alertando a sus padres quienes inmediatamente ayudaron a la separación de ambos.

— Ran, creo que deberías hablar con tu madre. Si se lo pides te lo explicara.

— Ni muerta — negó con rabia.

— Es tu madre Ran, no puedes seguir peleada con ella toda la vida. Ella esta arrepentida.

— Pero…

— Iremos juntos, ¿vale? — preguntó abrazándola, acariciando su espalda a suaves pasadas — Mañana veremos a Kaito y a su novia, y pasado iremos al bufete de tu madre.

— Esta bien — se resignó suspirando — Soy incapaz de negarte algo ahora que te tengo aquí.

— Ni yo soy capaz de negarle algo a la estricta señorita Mouri — bromeó mirándola — No puedo negarte nada.

— Tonto — sonrió.

— Llorona — murmuró besando su cabellera — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti Shinichi — respondió mirando fijamente sus ojos después de tantos años sin apreciar ese mar donde fácilmente podría perderse.

Con un suspiró soltó el teléfono. No sabía con exactitud que le ocurría últimamente a Ran, pero fuera lo que fuera parecía hacerla feliz, y eso lo alegraba. Solo esperaba que a la larga no fuera como su relación con Shinichi, que la llenaba de dicha hasta que se fue. Aquellos tiempos habían quedado en el recuerdo hasta que consiguió plaza de trabajo en el lugar de los hechos a pesar de su negativa a ser profesor, siendo esta profesión el capricho de su madre ya que él en lo personal prefería haber seguido los pasos de su padre y convertirse en el mejor mago que jamás hubiera existido, un sueño que pensaba cumplir tal como su pareja le propuso. Era su vida, y él tenía derecho a elegir su porvenir y ahora con Aoko a su lado pensaba realizar todos sus más anhelados deseos, empezando por un cambio de profesión.

Unos brazos abrazándole por detrás le distrajeron del hilo de sus pensamientos. No le hacía falta girarse para saber quien era la persona que lo abrazaba con tanto cariño, estaba claro que no podía ser nadie más que Aoko.

— Hola Kaito — susurró reposando su cabeza en su hombro — Estoy en casa.

— Has tardado más de la cuenta, ¿ha pasado algo? — cuestionó intrigado observando sus ojos sin deshacer el abrazo.

— Solo me encontré con Akako por la calle. Al parecer la semana que viene se irá a Londres con Saguru durante algún tiempo — explicó con una expresión de tristeza — Será duro no verla en tanto tiempo.

— Piensa que las cosas no son como antes. Hoy en día hay móviles y ordenadores con aplicaciones capaces de todo — sonrió intentado alegrarla.

— Sabes de sobra que no es lo mismo — comentó deshaciendo el abrazo, dando la vuelta hasta colocándose en sus piernas, abrazándolo de nuevo — Lo bueno es que a ti sí te tengo aquí conmigo.

— Y de aquí no me moveré — aseguró acariciando su cabellera.

— Lo sé, y me alegro por ello — sonrió con sinceridad.

— Por cierto…— comenzó para cambiar de tema — ¿Sabes lo de tu padre, verdad?

El rostro de la joven perdió su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una mueca — Lo que ha hecho no es suficiente, y lo sabes Kaito…No todavía.

— ¿Planeas perdonarlo algún día? — cuestionó observando sus orbes.

— Solo si él abre completamente los ojos — contestó con una pequeña sonrisa — De momento esperaré ese momento con ansias.

— Esta bien, tú eres la que elige — accedió bostezando.

— Al parecer alguien tiene sueño — comentó ahuecando sus mejillas — Será mejor que vayamos a la cama.

— Sí señora — cedió llevándola él mismo en brazos hasta su habitación donde la soltó para después acurrucarse en ella — Buenas noches Ahoko.

— Buenas noches Bakaito, que descanses — susurró depositando un beso en sus labios para después dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo junto a él.

Muchos sucesos habían sido llevados acabo para estar ahora donde estaban, pero a pesar de todo, nada había acabado. Quedaba mucho por recorrer, muchos momentos por vivir, tanto buenos, como malos. Noches en vela, noches de lujuria, días de enfados, de alegrías…Quedaba tanto…Lo mejor era no pensarlo, simplemente esperar porque a fin de cuentas daba igual lo que pasara porque se asegurarían de salir de cada situación aún más unidos de lo que ya estuvieran.

 _Fin_


End file.
